sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Puyo Puyo 7
PlayStation Portable/'Wii' |genre=Puzzle |modes=Single player, 2-player versus |platforms=Nintendo DS, PlayStation Portable, Wii }} is the seventh installment in the Puyo Puyo series released in Japan for the Nintendo DS on July 30, 2009, and for the PlayStation Portable and Wii on November 26, 2009 . The staple gameplay mode, , allows characters to take on child or adult forms, giving smaller or bigger puyo respectively. Plot The game opens with a storm of Puyo falling down onto Earth, flooding a high school in its wake. Ringo Ando, a student who witnesses the flood, trembles until Arle Nadja appears. She teaches Ringo how to play Puyo Puyo and fight the many enemies with her skill. Arle soon finds herself being endangered and runs off, and Ringo sets out to find her, encountering old and new friends and rivals, using a special ability: she is able to transform into an adult or a child while playing the game, affecting the Puyo size in the process. After a match with Klug, Ringo decides that in order to solve the problem, she must travel to seven power spots of the planet, encountering the strongest opponents. During the trek, she discovered that Arle has become possessed by a new adversary, Ecolo. When Ringo comes upon the newly transformed Dark Arle, she defeats her, reverting her to normal. Ecolo decides to bury the universe in Puyos just for amusement. Ringo, Arle, and Amitie team up with her to save the day. Ecolo is defeated, and everyone returns home. Characters While 14 characters from previous series appear, five new characters debut: ; Voiced by: Asami Imai :Ringo is the intelligent main protagonist of the game. She lives in yet another different universe to Arle and Amitie, and is taught how to play the game of Puyo by Arle when a horde of them flood her school. Her name means apple. ; Voiced by: Yūki Ishikari :This Suzuran Shopping District's resident is the son of a fishmonger and Ringo's friend. He is very fashionable, but also quite weird. He has purple hair that covers his eyes. Being the fishmonger's son explains his name, which means tuna. He is never seen without a Kendama, which he wears around his neck, and his animations frequently feature it. ; Voiced by: Kenichi Ono :Risukuma is an older student at his school and a former science club member. Three months ago, the science club room blew up after an experiment went wrong, and he is now in the middle of renting the physics club. He has the head of a teddy bear, and resembles a bear as well. His name is a portmanteau, with risu meaning squirrel and kuma meaning bear; senpai is an honorific for a senior. ; Voiced by: Mie Sonozaki :Ecolo possessing Arle. Dark Arle corresponds to Doppelganger Arle from Puyo Puyo~n. ; Voiced by: Akira Ishida :The main antagonist of the game, and the one responsible for flooding Ringo's world with Puyos. He is equivalent to Popoi from Puyo Pop Fever. He has a question mark on his head, and is able to shapeshift into shadowy versions of the characters. Gameplay There are five modes of gameplay used in Free Battle games. Except in Mission mode, a player is eliminated when he/she tops out, and the last player (or side) standing wins the round. ; :The main focus of the game. There are two transformations, and , with each character having representations of each. The Transformations refer to the grid size, not so much the character representation. ; :This is Fever mode. It is identical to the mode in 15th Anniversary. ; :This mode emulates the gameplay of Puyo Puyo Tsu. ; :This mode emulates the gameplay of the original Puyo Puyo. ; :In mission mode, the player is given a task which they must complete before their opponents. The first player (or side) to complete all tasks wins the round. This mode is named after the Puyo Puyo spinoff game released in 1993. The story mode focuses mainly on Great Transformation, but has a small number of other modes in addition. The first three modes are also available for multiplayer games over Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection. References External links * Official website Category:2009 video games Category:Japan-exclusive video games Category:Nintendo DS games Category:Sega video games Category:Sonic Team games Category:PlayStation Portable games Category:Puyo Puyo (series) Category:Video games developed in Japan Category:Video games featuring female protagonists Category:Wii games